Guilty Of This Love
by Daniel King
Summary: Furry Story. Yiff. Lioness and wolf decide to have a little adventure during the summer. Short n' sweet.
1. Guilty Of This Love 1

**"Guilty of this Love" is a fiction story. Any similies with reality are mere coincidence.**

**Adult Text & Content: If you are under the age of 18, or easily offended by sexual content (i.e. – explicit in nature), Between Men & Women/ Men or Men/ Woman or Woman or Group sex, for that manner any type of sex in general. Then Please do not read on.**

Ithiaca slowly stretched himself out on the beach. It felt good to finally get some time off work. It had been hell recently, with trying to get the new building done, set up the permits in the right order and also trying to get the workers union to cooperate instead of walking out. This was hard because the Owners wanted to speed up the deadline and Unions threatened to strike because of it. Once the ribbon cutting ceremony had been completed he caught a flight down to Brazil, An online friends of his, recommended he should come on down and see the sites and sounds of Argentina and of course visit her in the process. Which was what he was out here on the beach for relaxing and sunning himself.

"Yep, this is the life." He murmured to himself. "Man I can get used to this. Sun, Sand, Yea this is it." He had woken up late this morning and had enjoyed the ability to relax and lounge around till almost noon, when he decided to put on a thong bikini swim suit and go down to the beach. Ithiaca enjoyed the looks he got from some of the Fems on the beach. Sure, he may be thirty years old, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself. His athletic build showed through his unbuttoned shirt, down to his well muscled legs. Besides, all of this was helping cut down on the stress he was having with his job.

A few brisk laps in the clear blue azure sea left him feeling relaxed and comfortable, as he now lounged on the beach, soaking up the sun. Suddenly, it was blocked by a shadow. "Hello, sexy" a voice said. As he looked up he saw her, a vision of beauty would be doing her a disservice. Her soft tawny gold fur seemed to capture the suns rays and reflect it back as she stood eclipsing the sun.

"Hello yourself" he said.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked slyly.

"I am waiting for someone, a friend." Replied Ithiaca

"I know, you are waiting for me. I am Leona. You must be Ithiaca, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" She stated as she laid another blanket down, besides his. He caught her eyeing him, adding: "Well I must say your are a treat for the eyes. I was expecting a balding middle age man, with a paunch on his belly." She smiled as she said it, and oh what a smile it is, it brightened his day to see it and gave him pause to wonder how it would look in the middle of a passionate embrace. She laid herself down right next to him, "So what would you like to do next, Señor?".

"Well, I have no earthly Idea, to be honest." Replied Ithiaca.

"I do" she quickly replied as she leaned in and gave him a playful kiss on the muzzle, along with a playful grope, as she planted a room key on his hand. "See you in about fifteen minutes then." She whispered into his ear, got up and walked away.

**Michael J.Simmons**

**Julia Soler**

**In**

**Guilty Of This Love**

**Idea: Michael J.Simmons**

**Screenplay: Michael J. Simmons, Julia Soler**

**Producer: Julia Soler**

**Executive Producer: Julia Soler**

**Direction: Michael J. Simmons / Julia Soler  
**

He waited about ten minutes more no more, no less. He picked up his belongings and followed her. He checked the room number on the key it was sixty-nine (69), He smiled in disbelief. He soon found himself at her room, He used the key and unlocked the door, and slipped inside. Her room was standard in all aspects. The bed a queen size was positioned along the North wall, it was one of those circular beds. He saw that she was positioned at her armoire, getting her self bedecked.

He stepped up behind her , and lightly put his paws over her eyes and whispered " Guess Who?"

"Frank Sinatra?" came her reply.

"_Very Funny, Leona, Maybe I should just go." he said _

"Do I get another chance?" she replied.

"_Depends" he smirked._

"Depends on what?" was her reply,

"_On what sort of bad girl you've been." He whispered softly in her ear._

"I've been a veeeeery bad girl...." came her reply husky and deep.

"_Oh goodie!!!"_ was Ithiacas' thought, as he let go of her eyes with his paws and Pounces on bed, then settled in. He viewed her room and found that he like what he saw, the windows to the veranda where left open and blowing in a cool sea breeze, thru the billowing curtain. She smiled at him, _"So much like and expectant puppy dog" _she thought looking at her canine lover as he stretched out on the bed, with his tongue lolling out as she heads to the bed herself. She slowly and languidly got into the bed, while looking into his eyes. Then feels "Well you can start by caressing me and trying to get access to my entrance." Came Leona's reply. Very shortly she felt his hands rubbing over her furry body, slowly moving them down to her shorts and starts to rub her femness with his right hand, as she starts to moan a bit. She then feels him bring his left hand over to rub a breast as she is kissed passionately and slowly feels his well muscled right leg slide up and grind into her nether regions.

She returns the favor, by first kissing him back and slowly putting her paws around his shoulders, and hugs him tightly. She then feels his right hand come up and cup her cheek. As his left hand starts to untie her bathing suit top, she feels his kissing stop and looks up into his eyes as he stares back at hers, then feels his muzzle slowly lower and start to suckle on her right teat, while his left hand kneads her left slowly and tenderly.

She raises her head and pleads with her eyes about how much she wants him with her . He smiles at her then goes back to slowly suckling on your right breast, as he fondles her left breast and still kneading her nether regions with his knee.

"So, does my pussy cat like this, is she enjoying herself, Ithiaca say thru a mouthful of breast."

All Leona can do is close her eyes. "I…. Love….it."

He slowly moves down furhter after a slow lingering suckle on her teets, moving ever closer so closer to her belly, He paused over her flat tummy and thinks_ "I wonder what this would look like nice and round", _as he slowly licked and lapped around her belly button, he then moved on to her area between your femness and belly, suckling, sucking and licking.

She smiles as he continues so lick and suckle her, she starts to spread her legs a bit. Feeling the widening of her legs he moves ever closer undoing the knots of her bikini bottom, he feels her legs get even wider as he nuzzles deeper into her womanly folds, licking and caressing. She starts to moan while he continues to lick her. He finally moves his muzzle slowly over her femness, his warm breath caressing her moist feminine parts, as he gives light licks and kisses. She starts to Purr softly, "Uh… Canines… as she moans in pleasure."

He slowly takes his hands and slowly use them to remove her bikini bottom as he slowly caress her digigraded legs, while his muzzle still nuzzled and lapped at her femness now that her bikini bottom was gone. He then felt her hands come down to stroke his head. He lifts his head up slowly as her hands stroke him, then he gives her a mischevious grin as he lower his head down and nibble the part right between your thighs and hips.

Leona gives out a yelp when he did that. He slowly let up and instead nuzzles in the self same area that he just finished nibbling on. He feels her claws on his back as he proceeds to nuzzle her nether, and hears her moaning even louder than she was beforehand. Encouraged by her moans, he slowly moves his muzzle deeper as he start to flick his tongue in and out of her femness while his left hand moves itself upto her breast and slowly starts to kead it and play with her nipples.

_Leona puts_ one of her left paw over his left one that is stroking on her left breast, and the other one goes down to her feminine parts to spread them and let him lick her better, which of course encouraged him even more, as she had hoped. As he starts to nibble slowly on her pleasure nub(cloritis) as flicks his tongue even deeper and harder and occasionally faster into her. He can feel her fingers also rubbing her clit with one of her paws, as he leaves her with a lingering, suckling kiss on her femness. This left her feeling dizzy as her moans where more constant.

He rolls her over on to her belly, and used a pillow to prop her belly and bottom, as he covers her backside with his body, his hardness rubbing up against her moist femness. Leona starts making quite pleasuring sounds as she feels her lover's hardness up against her, her moaning gets a little more intense. As Ithiaca slowly moves he to having better access, he slowly but firmly slides himself in and allows he to just rest in her, as he pulse's in her , his hardness just rubbing up against her inner erogenous zone.

For Leona all she could do was just gasp as he enters her, she feels waves of pleasure travelling around her whole body, as her muscles tighten and loosen around his melness, with that he slowly starts to thrust in and out slowly building momentum. She feels his hands slide around her waist as he bends in closer to her. He then moves his left hand from her hips to her breast holding it caressing it, while his right hand caresses her femness that he is currently filling with his melness. He finally hears her between her panting and groaning I'd…..like to be…… held and kissed at the same time she gasped. Ho stops himself and slowly dismounts. As he positions their bodies so that her back is to his chest, but their legs are scissor and he can still kiss her on her muzzle, like she requested. She feels her left breast being kneaded by his left hand, while his right hand felt the pleasure nubs of her femness, while he stuffed himself in her again.

She arches back against him as she kisses him back and puts her paws around her neck as she felt him getting harder and faster in her, she suddenly feels him stop and pulse deep in her.

"Is there something wrong." Leona asked as she gulped for some air.

"Nothing" is the reply she hears, as he pulls out and stops just shy of leaving her completely, before he thrust himself back in again and again and again.

This only causes Leona to grab on to him tighter as she howls in time with each thrust. She finally hears him between labored gasp of air, "I'm…. getting… ready, I'm …… going,,,,, going….. This only seemed to heighten her excitement as she let loose with a moan. As they both reach their respective climaxes, as she feels herself release while he exploded deep into her. _filling her up, with his essence. He slowly nibbles on her neck and throat as they both hold each other spooning, it is almost a sexual release as he slowly slides out of her, both of them feeling sated and satisfied._

_"So was that good for you my, Love" He asked softly._

Leona only smiles and nuzzles him backs. "Yes…" she replies, soon her ears are assaulted by the sound of soft snoring, as he keeps her in his arms.


	2. Guilty Of This Love 2

**"Guilty of this Love" is a fiction story. Any similies with reality are mere coincidence.**

**Adult Text & Content: If you are under the age of 18, or easily offended by sexual content (i.e. – explicit in nature), Between Men & Women/ Men or Men/ Woman or Woman or Group sex, for that manner any type of sex in general. Then Please do not read on.**

Ithiaca. He was busy trying to establish a new architectural structure for the city, and already it was behind schedule. Man, I can sure use another vacation. As he thought back to the last trip he had down in Brazil with Leona and the time he spent with her. That is funny I have not heard from her in a while I wonder how she is doing.

Meanwhile, Leona arrived to Denver International Airport alone, with some bags that held her things, and just a piece of paper she had got from the phone book with his address. She went out of the terminal, got a taxi and asked the driver to take her there. Throughout the trip, the taxi driver noticed she kept looking down, so he ventured to ask "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" The husky looked up and tried to smile at the man, replying, "No, things are okay, thank you." However, the driver did not buy this, and kept looking at the female. He saw how she looked down, how she covered her belly with her paws, and how a tear fell down her face.

**Michael J.Simmons**

**Julia Soler**

**In**

**Guilty Of This Love**

**Idea: Michael J.Simmons**

**Screenplay: Michael J. Simmons, Julia Soler**

**Producer: Julia Soler**

**Executive Producer: Julia Soler**

**Direction: Michael J. Simmons / Julia Soler**

" LOOK I DON"T CARE HOW IT IS DONE I EXPECT IT DONE. YOU GOT ME." he slammed the phone down; dammit, these people are pissing me off. Why can they not make this simple the plans are there it requires no thought just do it. "I wonder what else could go wrong" Fumed Ithiaca at this latest delay in a current multimillion-dollar project.

The cab arrived at the building where Ithiaca was supposed to live, a big red brick building with glass entrance. Leona got out of the car and helped the cab driver unload her suitcases from the vehicle. Once this was done, she paid the man and walked with her stuff to the door, looking for the right doorbell. When she found it, she hesitated before pushing it. Looking around, she started thinking, "what if he's forgotten about me? What if he doesn't want me here? Sigh I don't know...but I have come all the way here, I cannot back off now". After a lot of thinking, and convincing herself, she rang the bell, and nervously waited for an answer.

He had no sooner finished with his tirade over the phone, than the buzzer rang announcing a visitor at the door, He walked over to it. " What:" he snarled thru the speaker. " It is I Leona, May I come in,?. I need to talk to you." She sounded kind of scared and nervous, "Sure" he daid,"come on up."

Leona opened the door and went to the elevator, going in and pushing the corresponding button. She waited as the elevator went up the Four (4) stories that separated him from the ground, but those few seconds were eternal for her. The female suffered every second, as if it was one second closer to her death. The bell indicating the arrival to the floor took her out of her trance, and she took a while to get off, walking slowly to the door and knocking on it.

A thousand questions went through his mind, Leona here, now... What does this mean he thought, he was in shock, when there was a knock on the door. He moved over to it with a spring in his step that he had not felt in a while. He opened the door to see Leona standing there. "Hey Gorgeous, What brings you to the Mile High city?" He said with a smile on his face.

Leona tried to smile when he opened the door, and replied to him "I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by for a while and tell you something. ' Sure, sure, come on in" he had a perplexed look on his face, as he saw her suitcases, and knew there was something else going on. "Make your self at home, get comfortable. Sorry about snapping, it has been a long week," he said as he walked over to his bar, and got himself a Scotch and Soda. " Can I get you anything to drink? My Lady." He stated companionably.

She goes in to the apartment and sits down on a couch, politely declining the drink, saying she cannot have alcohol at all. After that, she turns to look out through the window. Ithiaca looks at her when she declined the drink, figuring maybe she didn't drink based on a specific reason and shrugged his shoulders, but something made him look back as she was staring out the window, she seemed lonely, afraid almost.

He set down the drink and walked over to the couch, and sat down beside her. "Hey" he said gently, as he lightly put his hands on her shoulders, "What is going on, you know you can talk to me." With the feel of his touch on her, she came back from her trance and looked down. After a while of staying in silence, she started to whisper, "what I've got to tell you isn't exactly easy to say."

" Leona, please whatever is troubling you, please tell me, easy or not we are friends and after our last visit I would like to think more, I have never been the same since then." he gave her a crooked smile. "You spoiled me."

She looked up at him, trying to smile a bit, and then she whispered again, "this isn't easy. Especially if we are just friends."

"He gave her look of understanding and compassion as he gazed at her green eyes. He touched her face gently, "It is something that I would like to pursue even further, and I am sorry I never made the opportunity to tell you, that I would like more then just being friends with you, If anything I strongly feel that I Love you. Now come on and talk to me Woman, if I wanted vagueness, I would talk to my contractors about putting up this building." as he leaned back into the couch.

Leona tried to smile at him, looking into his hazel-green colored eyes, wondering if she should tell him at all. Now she knew she wanted her, and she wanted him as well, but things would not be easy for them if they got together. Nevertheless, it would be even harder if they stayed apart. All he could do really was to stay there on the couch, and let her work up her courage to tell him. He would not force her, but he could tell something was troubling her greatly.

"How about this, I have a spare room if you would like, you can stay, don't worry about a hotel or anything." Leona could not take it any more and interrupted Ithiaca as he talked, in a loud voice: "I'm pregnant." Ithiaca looked spooked and shocked, I am Pregnant... those three words, struck him like a thunderbolt; he looked at her and then started grinning, then chuckling. " I had to ask!" as he looked at the ceiling, "I had to ask...". He looked back at Leona as she sat there, a look of surprise and then shock crossing her face.

She had not exactly thought he would react in this way, so all she could do was sit there, her paws over her belly, which carried their tiny cub, and just looked at him, with some tears in her eyes.

Ithiaca stopped his laughter, and slowly walked over to her and lifted her muzzle to his. "I can assume it is my cub, from our time together." While having, her muzzle lifted, more tears fell out of her eyes, as she cried, "you're insulting me!"

" NO, I'm not" he said forcefully, his hazel gray eyes going to a deeper color expressing an anger she had not seen. "I am confirming what you already know. As I said I am sorry, I have been stressed lately with my current project, which is behind schedule. However know this I do love and care for you, so no I am not insulting you."

Quite mad, she gets up and moves to the window, looking outside, turning her back to him. Her paws are now covering her mouth and drying her tears as she tries to calm down. Once she is able to control herself, she talks, still with her back to him "Like I told you, this isn't easy for me. I came here to let you know. I did not expect you to father the cub. I just wanted you to know that I'm carrying your cub"

" I appreciate that," he said to her back. " I do. Other then letting me know you are having my cub, is their anything else on your mind? Because I do know I have not been the same since then, and I was wondering what had gone wrong with me, Like I said you spoiled me, no one else matters... I Love you."

Never turning around she replies once more "I had made a promise to Lemajá, the goddess of the sea, down at the beach in Argentina. I promised her that when I fall in love, it will be forever, or I will never fall in love. When I give my heart, it will be completely, or I will never give my heart. Moreover, the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, is when I fall in love."

With that final words she turned around and faced him, no more tears, just a slight smile on her face. He stepped up to her " I think I can handle that, so I guess I have to turn my guest room into a new nursery." he said as he touched her face with his left hand, and put his right hand on her belly. "So what do you think, are we having boy, girl... One, Two or Three." he smiled at her his eyes going from their deep hazel color to a gentler greenish tinge. She kept on smiling at him, putting one of her paws over his on her belly and replied, "It's a bit too early to be knowing that. I'm not even showing, yet"

" I know, but still it is nice to fantasies is it not" he said calmly. " So how long do you think you will be staying.?, One would hope for a long while, perhaps permanently." as he leaned in an gave her a light peck on the cheek," if not I think I can come up with some incentives here for you."

"If you don't mind, do you think we can talk about this later? I am tired. I just got off a plane and directly came here. Do you mind if I take a nap somewhere?"

"Sure no problem, set up in my guest room, if you need me I'll be in my study." he said as he pointed here to where the guest room is at "You can go right thru that sliding door here." as he moved it out of the way, showing an ample room with a day bed. "If you need anything just shout," he said as he left her in the room.

"Thank you" she says, walking to the room, and looking around. "it's nice". After he left, she laid herself down on the bed and let her thoughts wander for a few minutes, deciding herself to get some sleep. However, she could not. She kept tossing and turning on the bed, but she could not sleep. Therefore, she decided to get up and walk around the place to see what was it like. She exited the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her male, and started walking around the living room, until she came to a door that was semi open.

She peeked inside and saw Ithiaca. "So this is the study," she thought. She decided to keep watching him, not knowing really, why she was doing this. For her it was an interesting experience as she watched her male hunched over his desk, working on the latest project that was occupying his mind. His shoulders where tense with the stress, as he went over figures.

"Great Goddess, above, below, and beyond, how am I going to get this project done and accomplished in the time required, and how do I handle this new twist in my life. Me a Father, I can't believe it." he leaned back in his chair as he stretched himself out and popped his back. She heard this and looked down a bit, thinking "if he thinks it's hard for him being a dad, I wonder what he thinks about me being a mom..."

" Well Ithiaca old boy, the bills aren't going to pay themselves, and with an extra set of mouths to feed, it's best if you get back to work." as he lowered himself back to his desk and started working harder then before, he also started whistling while he worked, a happy tune that just bounced along.

Leona hadn't exactly thought what she was doing here, but seeing him work there, and hearing him whistle and be so happy about it made her want to jump over him and show him her love once more. Therefore, she decided to knock the door softly.

The knock startled him; He looked up from his work at the door. 'Hey you, I thought you where sleeping." he said as he looked at her standing in the doorway. "I couldn't sleep...don't know why" she replied as she leaned on the now open door, one of her pands on the door "so I decided to check this place out, and I found you. Busy?"

"Kind of" he replied, "but I need to start making room and time I guess for you and the baby." was his casual reply. 'So what is on you mind." he said as he swung around on the chair and now straddled it, looking at her full on. Leona walked in and positioned herself leaning on the desk beside him "I guess we will both have to get adapted. Although I do not know what to do. A part of me wants to go back to Argentina, but another part of me feels the place for me is here with you."

" I would love it if you would stay here with Me." he said, as he looked into her eyes. In addition, slowly moved his ponds up to hers.

"I don't have any life here. I don't know what to do" came her quite reply. "Well" he said equal quite and sincere "right now, you can do nothing, I mean how long has it been since you 'vet been on a vacation, just relax. You have a place to stay and food to eat, I make more then enough to take care of things till after the baby arrives." he said with a look of honesty and sincerity in his voice and on his face.

"I've haven't taken a holiday in a while. You know what working at the restaurant there was like" came her reply.

" Yes I do, it amazes we had time for anything, let alone have time to make a child together." He stated to her.

"That's why we did it in the afternoon, silly when I was free...."

"Well yea" he grinned sheepishly." and my, my look it is in the afternoon again, here in Colorado, I know a perfect way for you to go to sleep, and it involves no drugs." he grinned at her as wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly she sat on his lap, putting her ponds around his neck and kissed him "god, you're a mind reader"

" So, how about we stay like this till, something pops up that we can discuss," he said as he slowly started on kissing her neck, and his pands caressed her back and held her close.

"I think we had better move to the bedroom." came her reply.

"I think, I can live with that," he said as he lifted himself and her out of the chair and carried her to his room.

" Hmmmm, so we started in your bedroom now we move onto mine.' As he laid her down fully on the bed. Still looking into her eyes, as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips, feeling her move subtly underneath him.

She smiles as she is carried, and laughs lightly as he leaves her on the bed. She becomes serious as they stare into each others eyes, and closes them as she kisses him back: He tenderly starts to kiss down the curve of her neck, as his left hand unbuttons her blouse, and slowly slips inside to knead her breast, being very gentle. While he does this, she unbuttons his shirt with one hand and rubs his back with the other. He lifts himself back up gazing at her, "God, how have I missed you so." as he shrugged off his shirt, and slipped out of his muscle tee underneath. He then slipped his left hand behind her back and very slowly unclasped her bra. While looking at her, once her bra was off he once again lowered his head to her chest and slowly suckled on one breast then the next, going very slowly and surely across her upper body.

For Leona it was a new experience as her mammarial glands are one of the first things affected by pregnancy in her species, so by simply sucking he is able to taste the same milk that his cub is going to be eating when he or she is born. Leona had never experienced this before, and it felt quite nice.

She had her pands over his back still, and rubbed them as she experienced the new feelings. He felt the warm liquid, enter into his mouth, and for moment was startled by it, but then sank back into his blissful need of satisfying his mate. He slowly eased himself down, to her belly and gave it feather light kisses, as his hands slowly undid her slacks, as his teeth slowly nibbled, and bit and his tongue licked and suckled at her belly. She felt him go down to where the cub was located, and smiled, feeling his kisses.

Having her breasts uncovered made her feel a bit weird now, so she cupped them with her pands. He slowly set his pands without trouble around her pants and started to slowly, pull them down, uintil they dropped onto the floor. He then proceeded to remove her underwear and move down even lower on her as he kissed and suckled her just above her warm femness, lightly poking his muzzle and nose into her femness, to smell her muskiness.

The female allowed him to get her naked, still covering her breasts as he did so. When her underwear was removed, she instinctively spread her back paws, to grant him some more access. Once more, with the area of her femness available, she knew that he would start nuzzling her, but she wondered what his reaction would be. Her scent was not the same since last time. She was no longer in heat.

He proceeded to still nuzzle her, and smell her, and to him, she was just fine, her scent had gone from a heavy musky scent, to now a lighter scent of musk. "I wonder how many more times this is going to happen while we are together" he thought.

"How many more cubs will she and I have", this though along with the one of her being pregnant with his child only proceeded to make him harder with desirer. As he removed, his shoes, and proceeded to lift himself of her. All that Leona could imagine right now was the same thing as he did: how much more time would they have before they stopped having relations completely.

A cub was something that took a lot of attention and time, and their time together alone would go down to very little or none. Therefore, she decided to take advantage of this moment as much as she could. She decided to take a more participative role here, lifting up and reaching to Ithaca's pants and unbuttoning them, thinking, "It is not fair. He's still got some stuff on and I'm completely naked."

"Aggressive." he thought as she proceed to disrobe him, fully, he laid there on his back, admiring this change in his mate to be...

She looked at him smiling lightly as he lay there, and followed an invisible line with her pand from his neck to his pubis, not reaching his manhood. Then she looked down and leaned in to kiss him. That kiss shook him to his toenails, and back up again. "My Gods," he thought what a woman.

Leona kept smiling, realizing the effect she was having on her mate. Therefore, she decided to move one step further, and mounted on him, her femness aligned with his melness, but doing nothing yet. He could only look up at her with surprise and admiration in his Hazel eyes, He could feel his hardness straining against her femness, throbbing and wanting in, while she just stayed their on top of him, not moving.

"I've got him completely under my control" she thought as she leaned down once more to kiss him. When the kiss is done, she started moving her hips a bit, rubbing her parts against him, and creating pleasure for both of them. Ithiaca tried very hard, to control himself after she had kissed him, then started to gyrate her hips, rubbing their mel and fem parts together, she was not letting him in at all, she slowly teased him, as he had teased her, in Argentina.

" By all that is Holy Woman, You are going to drive me insane." he gritted between his teeth. The female was laughing internally while her mate suffered, but decided to keep going for a while. She enjoyed this idea of being in control, and she decided she would push things a bit more. What she did was to stop rubbing and dismount him, but moving her muzzle close to his parts. There she started teasing him, giving it a few licks just to keep it hard. Poor Little Ithiaca, She thought, as she continued to lick his hard melness, poor little, well maybe not so little she thought.

"My god" he thought, "I've never seen someone lick in this way, and it's awesome." She is an awesome woman; look at the size of her breasts! In addition, what an ass she is got! Something amazing!" She truly was amazing as he laid there letting her suckle his melness, slowly bring him closer to an final conclusion, and one that he wanted to be was let loose in her.

Truly, I have been missing this in my life, "Dear Lord; I do not want her to go." He thought excitedly

" Please.... " he murmured " let.... me..... in... You."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that" thinks Leona as she keeps on licking, knowing that he is close to climax, and wanting him to go over the edge at least once before going in. He finally feels himself releasing and let's go, with the pent up strain of the past month, as he let loose all over his skin and her.

She kept on licking once he was done, collecting his seed with her mouth and swallowing it quickly to be able to get more of it. Once she is done, she looks up and smiles to him.

16


End file.
